


Preoccupied

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Maggie isn't in this per say, because I am Sanvers trash, but it's total Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Alex is preoccupied during sister night. Kara notices.
 
I suck at titles and this is un-edited so all errors (spelling, grammatical, and otherwise) are mine.





	

"Hello? Earth to Alex."

Alex blinked as Kara's hand waved in front of her face. She turned from staring out the window. "Huh?"

Kara gave her a worried look as she settled back to spot at the other end of the sofa.

"You missed the entire last episode." Kara gestured to the tv where credits were rolling. She stopped Netflix then turned off the TV. "What's going on?"

Alex shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing, I-"

"Alex…" Kara shifted over to sit right next to her sister.  "You've been staring out the window for at least the last hour. And you're frowning so hard I'm starting to worry you'll get permanent forehead lines. What's wrong?"

Alex shook her head, "Nothing is wrong. It's… I'm… confused?"

"OK. You're confused…" Kara nodded for Alex to continue. When she didn't, Kara prompted, "What's got my genius sister so confused that she can't enjoy a night of pizza and Netflix?"

Alex scrunched her face again, visibly struggling with words, before finally settling on simply saying, "Maggie."

"Maggie," Kara repeated. "Detective Sawyer, Maggie?"

Alex nodded.

"What about her?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. Just… Maggie."

"You're confused about Maggie…" Kara looked at Alex silently for a moment. Her head tilted a little to the side. "Hmmm."

Alex scowled. "What? Why are you looking at me like you're using your x-ray vision on me? You know you're not allowed to do that. It's creepy."

Kara ignored the complaint. "Shhh"

Alex snapped her mouth shut and waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally Kara said quickly, "Maggie"

Alex shook her head. "Yeah. We've already established that, Kara."

Kara looked at her in silence for a few moments longer before nodding to herself. "Huh. Well that's interesting."

"What's interesting?"

Kara cleared her throat. "Do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Maggie."

Alex shrugged. "Sure. She's a great cop…"

Kate a shook her head. "That's not what I mean."

"OK.. What do you mean?"

"Alex, do you LIKE Maggie Sawyer?"

Alex looked a little surprised. "What… you mean like…"

Kara nodded.

"Oh… What? No, I…. Oooohhh!" Alex's eyes widened. "Oh my god, I like her!"

Kara nodded, finally breaking into her signature smile. "You totally like her."

"Huh… well, damn."

"You're welcome!"

"But how did you…"

Kara had the decency to look a little bit sheepish. "I cheated. Your heart rate does a little flutter every time you hear her name. And also when you just realized it, your heart rate spiked."

"Kara!" Alex grabbed a pillow and smacked Kara in the face.

"Ow!" the Kryptonian complained loudly.

"Oh ow nothing. You barely felt that," Alex retorted, laughing so hard that she didn't see the pillow flying towards her own face until it knocked her completely off of the couch. "Oof! Hey, no fair!"

Things quickly dissolved into a pillow fight that ended only when Alex was out of breath, lying on the living room floor with her hands raised in surrender. Kara on the other hand, was spread out comfortably on the couch, munching on the last slice of pizza.

"You… are… a cheater," Alex panted.

"And you," Kara replied triumphantly, "should know better by now than to start a fight you know you can't win. Also," Kara gestured with the slice of pizza, "you have a giant adorable crush on Detective Maggie Sawyer."

Alex scoffed from the floor. "I do not have a giant adorable crush. I am not 'adorable'. I am a badass."

"Of course you are." Kara pretended to agree.

As if on cue, Alex's phone buzzed with a text message. Kara turned to glance down at her sister. She watched as Alex failed to stop a smile and a blush from breaking across her face as she read the text then replied.

Kara jumped up onto her knees on the couch as Alex finally stood. "Is that Maggie? What did she say? What did you say back?"

Alex didn't reply as she texted back and forth a few more times before setting her phone back on the coffee table.

"Alex!" Kara whined.

Alex watched Kara's pout grow before finally laughing and giving in. "She asked if I was busy tomorrow night for something other than alien hunting."

"AND?!"

Alex waited as long as she dared before smirking. "And I've got a date with a cop tomorrow night."

"Yes!!!"


End file.
